


The Story of Your Life

by Bby_Gunagee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Gemma, Child Harry, Cute baby Styles kids bonding, Divorce, Drabble, Fetus Harry, Fluff, Its very minor though, Like really fetus, Short, Sibling Bonding, argument, literally just fluff, pre x-factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 7 years old and his parents are getting a divorce. He's not quite clear on what that entails and he's very worried. Cue sibling cuddles and reassurances.<br/>Or Harrys parents fight one night and he and Gemma cuddle in the aftermath. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and its really short. Please be gentle lol.

His parents were fighting again. That’s all they seemed to do lately. Harry’s seven-year-old brain didn’t understand that his parents were getting a divorce, and that’s why they were fighting, all he knew was that they were yelling and he was sad. Even his sisters great big ten-year-old brain didn’t understand much better. ‘Why can’t they just stop’ he thought desperately, ‘why can’t things just go back to the way they were.’  
It was 1:23 and Harry was curled in bed, with his favorite Spider Man sheets, and his teddy bear Freddie next to him. But none of this was making him feel any better now. Harry curled up into a tighter and tighter ball as his parent’s voices got louder and louder; if they didn’t stop soon he would never get to sleep. By the time the clock showed 2:00, his parent’s had stopped fighting, but Harry still couldn’t get to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while before giving up. He’d never be able to get to sleep like this. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, and crept to his sister’s room.  
“Psst Gemma, are you awake?”  
“Yeah, can’t sleep, you?”  
“Nope. Can we cuddle?”  
“Ok. Climb up.” At this Harry grinned, before jumping into the spot his sister made for him.  
“Better?” She asked a few minutes later.  
“Mmmhmm”  
After a moment of silence, Harry rolled over and tapped his sister’s shoulder to get her attention. “Gemma?”  
“Yes Harry?”  
“Why don’t Mum and Dad love each other anymore?”  
“I don’t know…” She paused and though for a moment. “When I asked Mum, she said that they still love each other, but that they weren’t in love with each other anymore, so they’re gonna get unmarried.”  
“Oh” Another pause, and then “Gemma?”  
“Yes?”  
“Mum and Dad still love us, right?”  
“Of course Harry, like Mum said the other day, we’re still gonna be a family even when they’re not married and we don’t live together anymore.  
This time the silence was prolonged, as each child was lost in her own thoughts… their parent’s divorce, their conversation, their parents fighting…  
“Gemma” Harry said at last,  
“Yes Harry?”  
“Goodnight”  
“Goodnight Harry”  
“and Gemma?”  
“yes Harry?”  
“Thank you”  
Gemma smiled. “Your welcome.”  
After that the house was, for the first time that night, completely quiet as everyone inside it slept. Finally peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this really short bit of fluffy-ness. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
